walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
New Richmond (Video Game)
New Richmond is a location featured in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. ''It is home base to the New Frontier. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known before as the area used to be a small part of town. Post-Apocalypse The area is used as the New Frontier's base. It is filled by many survivors. Inhabitants * David Garcia ''(Former Leader and Head of Security, Determinant) * Joan (Former Leader and Head of Communication) * Clinton Barnes (Former Leader and Head of Food and Rations) * Paul Lingard (Former Leader and Head of Medicine, Determinant) * Fern (Former Quarantine Guard) * Max (Former Guard) * Lonnie (Former Guard) * Ava (Former Soldier) * Badger (Former Soldier) * Rufus (Former Soldier) * Ida Formerly * Clementine * Alvin Jr. Newcomers * Javier García (Leader; Determinant) * Conrad (Determinant) * Eleanor * Kate García * Gabriel García * Paul Monroe * Tripp Deaths * Paul Lingard - Euthanized by Javier García or Clementine in the hospital (Out of Mercy, Caused; Determinant) Stabbed in the head by Javier García or Clementine in the hospital. (To Prevent Reanimation; Determinant) * Lonnie - Shot in the head by David García in the church. (Determinant) * Tripp - Shot in the neck by a New Frontier member, later bleeding out on the gallows. (Determinant) * Ava - Shot in the head by a New Frontier member on the gallows. (Determinant) * Joan - Shot in the eye by Javier García on the gallows. (Determinant) * Clinton Barnes - Shot in the head by David García on the gallows. (Determinant) * Ida - Devoured by walkers presumably in the Square. (Off-Screen) * Conrad - Ran over by Kate García in the Square (Accidental, Determinant) * Rufus - Arm amputated by Javier García, dying from blood loss and shock in Eleanor’s apartment. (Alive; Determinant) Shot in the head by David García in Eleanor’s apartment. (Alive or Zombified; Determinant) * Kate García - Bitten by walkers. (Alive; Determinant) Shot in the head by Javier García in the Square. (Zombified; Determinant) * Many unnamed survivors Areas * The Main Gate - The gate is used for survivors to enter and exit New Richmond. There is a walkway above the gate that guards use to watch out for intruders. * The Square - The courtyard is where many survivors wander around and cross through to different buildings. This is where the zombie overrun on New Richmond started. * The Church - Not much is known about this building but it can be assumed that this is where some people will have meetings. This is where the Memorial Wall is located with pictures of the fallen survivors. * The Hospital - This building is used for medical purposes. This is where injured survivors go to be healed. * Apartment Building - This building is where some survivors reside. One of the notable inhabitants is Eleanor. * The Gallow - The gallow was only built and used in "Thicker Than Water" in order to hang David García. * Quarantine Zone - It is used to imprison intruders, newcomers, and deceivers. Category:Locations Category:Video Game Locations Category:New Frontier